valera_players_companionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nations of Valera
Nations Valera has 3 main countries, each with their own nations. * Sarenvale, the centre of Valera, figuratively and literally. To the west and south, lies the vast Lorender ocean. To the north, the mountainous continent of Djor. To the east, the jungles and plains of Lorek-Tur. ** The Kingdom of Saren is the most prosperous nation of all Valera. Its capital, Sondor, lies where the Selean river passes onto the Vareen gulf. It stretches far, all the way to the Greyspines. It is protected by knightly orders, mostly comprised of the magically created Tieflings. ** Acre, the Forsaken Portal 'is protected by the Gnomish Union, formed of the Forest Clan, the Rock Clan, and the Deep Clan. A vortex at the centre of the Grugrin mountains spits out forces of the Underworld. The three clans keep it calm, but whenever hijinks occur, which is often, they will fight the forces that come out. The huge city of Kronen is the capital of their small array of cities, which when viewed from above forms a powerful rune of protection. ** 'The Grungadru are a nomadic tribe of savage humans that reside in the Darkspine mountains. They were long ago part of an ancient empire, long forgotten. Due to their proximity to the Ironskulls of Orcs, they have a large amount of Half Orc tribesmen. The Grungadru have an annual competition, comprised of multiple games, and ending in ritual combat. ** The Ironskulls '''are a large group of Orcs, who live in villages in the Darkspine Mountains. Due to their proximity to the Grungdaru, they have a large amount of Half Orc tribesmen. * '''Djor, in the dwarven language, means home. These icy mountains to the north of Valera is locked in conflict between the orcs and dwarves, its fate lying on a thin rope. ** Djors Fjord, the 'rocky home', is the land of the dwarves. Its size is in fluctuation, with the constant attacks of the orcs and the other armies of the Demon of Death, Mother of All Evil. Its is mainly compromised of citadels and forts, set upon the moutains or carved into its very stone. ** The Domain of Death '''is an ever-growing territory, ruled by none, overseen by the Demon of Death. It didn't exist until the last ten years, until the Great War started. The orcs that once lived here were corrupted and transformed by the Queen's power, and her army sprouted from the Underworld. Wherever her domain grows, the skies turn red, and the clouds pitch black. She resides in the ancient dwarven capital of Kjar Vard, overseeing her legions from afar. ** '''Vazin, the dragonborn territory, where all are equal. Overseen, but not ruled, by the Philosopher King, Niv-Mizzet, most of Vazin is centred in the City of Dreams. The towering Library of Life, as well as the vast Monastery of Freedom are within the city, and all dragonborn are expected to spend five years learning in one of these. An alliance between the dragonborn of Vazin and the dwarves has been made, its goal to push back the orcith oppressors. The dragonborn have known subjugation, being enslaved by the true dragons many decades past. * Lorek-Tur, these jungles to the south of Valera hold the most diverse wild life of the whole continent. The three tribes of elves originate from Lorek-Tur. ** The Tribe of Leaf and Beast, these were the first elves, and hold the greatest amount of land in the jungles. They are pacifists, and adept at using the jungle to their advantage. They are on good terms with the Tribe of Spell and Blade. These attempt to forge relations with humans, however the latter do not recognise the elvish tribes as being civilised, and as such, attempt to colonise them. ** The Tribe of Spell and Blade are an offshoot of the Tribe of Leaf and Beast, and they reside in the same territory. Some of the strongest spellcasters come from this elvish tribe, and many of the most advanced magic technology is created by them, but they refuse to let go of their spirituality. ** The Tribe of Spiders and Shadows were the last of the three elvish tribes to come into being, and live the deepest into the jungle. They have adapted to not needing the sun, and are seasoned at protecting themselves from the vile creatures that lurk these shadows. While not evil, this tribe is unarguably jealous of its cousins.